A number of golf club cleaning devices are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. These include the golf club cleaning devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,938,296; 6,216,305; 6,021,537; 5,940,918; 5,908,254; 5,878,460; 5,819,355; 5,787,539; 5,742,965; 5,732,435; 5,560,066; 5,533,225; 5,203,048; 5,155,883; 4,965,906; 4,958,396; 4,951,339; 4,944,063; 4,872,232; 4,821,358; 4,734,953; 4,541,138; 4,472,851; 4,464,072; 4,384,384; and 3,950,810, among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,296, issued to Scheuermann on Sep. 6, 2005, discloses a portable golf club washer which has a first golf iron brush that has a bristle side. A second golf iron brush has a bristle side. The second golf iron brush and the first golf iron brush are connected to end plates so that the second golf iron brush bristle side faces the first golf iron brush bristle side. A golf wood brush has a bristle side. The golf wood brush is connected to the second golf iron brush. The golf wood brush bristle side faces away from the second golf iron brush bristle side. A handle is connected to the first golf iron brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,305, issued to Joh on Aug. 17, 2001, discloses a washing apparatus for golfers, which comprises: a flexible container for containing washing liquid and for receiving objects to be washed therein, a handle connected to the container for manipulating same; and a support mechanism for suspending the container and the handle from a golf bag and for restricting movement of the container relative to the golf bag when suspended therefrom. The container includes an access opening defined therein through which objects such as golf club heads may be inserted, a closure for selectively sealing the opening, at least one flap extending away from the closure, a brush disposed within said container for scrubbing against objects inserted into the container during a washing operation, and (optionally) a baffle for baffling movement of the washing liquid toward the opening after the liquid is placed in the container. The handle is operatively connected to the container flap. The support mechanism includes a clip member for suspending the handle from a rim of a golf bag and which normally urges the container toward the golf bag when suspended therefrom to restrict movement of the container, while the support mechanism may optionally include a pouch in which said container is disposed and which operatively cooperates with the clip member to restrict movement of the container. When the pouch is used, the handle is also connected to said pouch. The several components of the washing apparatus are preferably separable from each other for cleaning, storage, selective replacement, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,537, issued to Smith on Feb. 8, 2000, discloses a cleaning apparatus for golf balls and golf club heads which has a base portion that houses a motor, the base portion being adapter to removably engage a receiver housing containing a rotatably mounted brush. The motor removably and operably engages the brush through a plurality of gears that are brought into operable engagement when the receiver housing removably engages the base portion. The receiver housing is then filled with cleaning fluid and the user can wash his clubs in the cleaning fluid by holding the clubs against the brush as the motor causes the brush to rotate. A golf ball cassette filled with dirty golf balls can also be inserted into the receiver housing. The rotation of the brush drives the dirty golf balls in a circular pattern, causing them to be cleaned by top and bottom ball wash brushes of the golf ball cleaning cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,918, issued to Binette on Aug. 24, 1999, discloses, in an apparatus for cleaning a golf club head, a brush having a plurality of bristles that is rotatably mounted on a housing. Within the housing are two lateral support surfaces spaced apart from each other and defining a channel therebetween for receiving and retaining the golf club head. The bristles of the brush define an arcuate path of movement extending along at least a portion of the channel, and thus the bristles engage the face of the club received within the channel. As the brush rotates it removes dirt and other debris from the face of the club. Preferably, there is also a brush-engaging surface, such as a ledge, which projects into the arcuate path of movement of the bristles. The brush-engaging surface engages the bristles upon rotation of the brush, thereby dislodging dirt and other debris from the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,254, issued to Anderson on Jun. 1, 1999, discloses a club mate apparatus including a container that has a bottom wall, a top edge and a peripheral wall. The top edge has an eyelet integral therewith. A top wall has an opening therethrough. A pair of resilient clamps is attached to the top wall of the container. A brush member is included and has an elongated handle and a head portion with a bristle arrangement. A ridge disk member is integral the handle and spaced from a handle end. Finally, a ring seal is positioned around the disk member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,460, issued to Bruce on Mar. 9, 1999, discloses a golf iron brush designed to clean all golf club irons of loose and embedded debris is provided. The device comprises a housing with top and bottom openings and a front slot extending from top to bottom. The housing has interior opposing brushes which define a central gap through which a golf club iron head is swiped. The housing allows the club head to be passed through, in horizontal alignment of the club shaft, in the direction of the control grooves on the face of the club. This allows the brushes to clean within the grooves for a thorough cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,355, issued to Wu on Oct. 13, 1998, discloses a club head brush having a first bristle holder and a second bristle holder at one end of the body thereof, the first bristle holder and the second bristle holder holding bundles of bristles of different softness for cleaning golf club heads, and a pick coupled to a sliding switch at an opposite end of the body and used for removing dirt from scoring lines and grooves on golf club heads, the pick being moved in and out of a through hole at the rear end of the club head brush when the sliding switch is moved along a longitudinal sliding slot on the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,539, issued to Nussbaum on Aug. 4, 1998, discloses a hand held golf club cleaner that utilizes a common plunger to apply power to a motor that rotates a cleaning brush, and to pump a cleaning fluid from a reservoir inside the golf club cleaner onto the golf club head. A set of gears reduces the speed of brush rotation from the speed of the motor to provide greater brush rotational torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,965, issued to Leask on Apr. 28, 1998, discloses a coin-operated golf club cleaner cabinet. Behind an access port in the front of the cabinet is mounted a structural housing comprising a rectangular box frame for supporting two pairs of cup-type brushes, positioned facing and in-line with a gap between them for receiving a golf club head. The first pair of brushes has aggressive bristles and forms a narrow gap between the facing brushes for cleaning irons, the second pair having softer bristles and a wider gap for cleaning woods. The housing has two small front curtained ports for permitting club access to the appropriate brush gap. Three in-line shafts provide two pairs of facing shaft ends upon which are mounted the two pairs of brushes. A line shaft and electric drive provide speed reduction to the three in-line shafts. For convenient access of the brushes for adjustment and maintenance purposes, the housing can be pivoted within the cabinet to present its substantially open base to the cabinet's access port. Cleaning fluids are circulated from a tank located beneath the housing and up to the brushes. The tank is mounted on rails for ready access and removal outside the side of the cabinet. A coin-operated duration time provides convenient actuation of the brush drive motor and pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,435, issued to Williams et al. on Mar. 31, 1998, discloses a device for cleaning golf-club heads comprises a receptacle for containing cleaning solution open at its upper end for receiving a golf-club head to be cleaned, and at least one brush mounted within the receptacle for engagement with the club head. An extension of a base portion projects outwardly of the device a sufficient distance to receive at least a portion of a user's foot thereon to stabilize the cleaning device when supported in an upright position on a horizontal surface. A handle may be formed on the base portion extension for conveniently lifting and transporting or for storing and draining the cleaning device. A cap may be provided for closing the upper end of the receptacle to prevent loss of cleaning liquid during transportation and handling of the cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,066, issued to McDivitt on Oct. 1, 1996, discloses a portable golf club cleaner has a rotatable brush and a recirculating pump powered by a power supply, and an activation switch such that whenever a club face comes in contact with the rotatable brush, a motor rotates the brush while the recirculating pump provides a cleansing spray of cleaning solution to the club face. Furthermore, the portable golf club cleaner is constructed such that the cleaning solution is recirculated through a filter and into a reservoir so as to effectively clean golf club faces for an entire round of golf. The portable golf club cleaner also has a detachable front cover so that the club face of larger clubs, such as woods and drivers can also be cleaned without difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,225, issued to Ellis on Jul. 9, 1996, discloses an improved heavy-duty soft plastic golf club washer having the design of an old fashioned bath tub with a protected opening at the sloped front end large enough to accommodate all sizes of golf club heads. Stabilized inside tub are three identical soft plastic brushes each with two slotted openings in their base to allow passage of sediment into sump. The brushes are stabilized inside tub by means of brush locks middle, and brush locks rear, and also by the bottom horizontal brush base. A removable lid with front opening and an open groove to allow movement of golf club shafts. Tub has two rear support flanges designed to fit a standard 4″ times 4″ post, over which the squared opening at rear of lid also fits to cover tub. A rectangular lock plate fits over rear of lid and locks lid to post with two bolts and two spring type cotter pins. The lid locks with tub by means of interlocking lips and interlocking lips on tub. Each side of tub has a drain opening hole to maintain correct water level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,048, issued to Bynum on Apr. 20, 1996, discloses a golf club head brush for cleaning a golf club head comprises a relatively flat, generally-rectangular, handle having opposite brush and non-brush sides bounded by shaft, head, thumb and finger edges, with brush bristles mounted on the brush side directed outwardly away from the handle. The handle is constructed of a resilient material so as to be bendable. The brush and non-brush sides have the generally-rectangular shape, but include a thumb protrusion at the thumb edge with bristles thereon. The shaft edge includes an outwardly flaring shaft slot therein for receiving a shaft when the bristles are used to clean a golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,883, issued to Legault on Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a device for selectively cleaning the head of a golf club or for cleaning the surface of a golf ball, including a housing having a cleaning chamber formed therein, a pair of brush members being mounted in the housing for counterrotation, each of the brush members being mounted on separate shafts that are disposed in the housing in spaced parallel relation so that the bristles of the brush members are disposed in overlapping relation with respect to each other, the head of a golf club being insertable into the chamber for location of the face of the club in engaging relation with the bristles of the brush members, the chamber having a liquid contained therein and the counterrotating movement of the brush members creating movement of the liquid in the chamber between the brush members, wherein the movement of the liquid cooperates with the movement of the brush members to effectively clean the club head as disposed therebetween, and a top member having a ball receiving tube joined thereto, the top member being removably mounted on the housing and receiving a ball therein for engagement with the bristles of the brush members, and means for rotating the brush members to selectively clean either the face of the club in engagement therewith or the surface of the ball as disposed in engaging relation therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,906, issued to Mauro on Oct. 30, 1990, discloses a combination golf ball and golf club head cleaner that is mounted to the fender of a golf cart or to a conveniently located post. The device includes a water-tight housing member having a first brush-lined cylindrical chamber for cleaning a golf ball and a second brush-lined parallelepiped chamber for cleaning a club head. A ball holder that retains a ball while allowing it to rotate when scrubbed is mounted for reciprocation along its vertical axis in the ball cleaning chamber. Brushes lining the first chamber scrub the ball and rotate it as the holder is reciprocated. The chambers are in fluid communication with one another so that removal of a single plug drains both chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,396, issued to Butler et al. on Sep. 25, 1990, discloses a golf ball and golf club cleaning device uniquely suited to the task of cleaning golf balls and golf clubs with wood or metal heads of either left-handed or right-handed configuration. This device employs a rotating segment brush assembly, lifted by cam action, to work about its x and y axes simultaneously; and further, this device provides a spring-biased club head receiver, assuring positive club head placement and brush contact. A ball carrier slide extending vertically from the housing lid provides proper ball insertion, cleaning and removal. Additionally, size and configuration of this device are compatible to either stationary mounting, or mounting to a motorized vehicle for transporting players about a golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,339, issued to Braun on Aug. 28, 1990, discloses a motor powered cleaning assembly for the washing of golf club heads including a housing having a power brush rotatably mounted thereon and a removable cleaning fluid containing tray disposed in substantially enclosing relation to the brush wherein the housing and the tray are cooperatively structured for the removable placement and manipulation of the club head therein into a plurality of engaging positions with the rotary brush so as to clean opposite sides thereof as well as the striking face on both left and right-handed clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,063, issued to Jordan on Jul. 31, 1990, discloses an apparatus that can be attached to a golf cart or the like for washing the face of a golf club. The iron club is placed within an opening formed in the top of the golf club washer. With one hand holding the club steady, the other hand holds the upper part of a brush handle which protrudes out of the top of the golf club washer. The brush is moved with an up-and-down motion causing the brush to clean the face of the iron club. After several up-and-down motions, the cleaned club is removed from the golf club washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,232, issued to Stiasny on Oct. 10, 1989, discloses a portable golf club head cleaner includes a body having a location for receiving a golf club head and a reservoir for holding a liquid. A brush for cleaning the golf club head includes means for moveably mounting the brush within the body, adjacent the location. Pumping means pump liquid from the reservoir onto the brush on operation of manually operable means which simultaneously pumps the pumping means and moves the brush to clean a golf club head at the location. The brush may move in a reciprocal manner or may be cylindrical in shape and move by rotation about its axis. The pumping means can include a piston within the reservoir moveable between an upper and lower position and a shaft having an internal tube connecting the piston to the manually operable means. The manually operable means moves in a reciprocal manner to reciprocate the shaft and piston forcing liquid from the reservoir into the tube on downward stroke of the piston. The liquid travels up the tube and is expressed onto the brush. The brush may be attached to the shaft for reciprocal movement therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358, issued to Wyckoff et al. on Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a golf club head washing device, suitable for attachment to a golf cart or for mounting on posts at various locations on a golf course, includes a cylindrical housing for holding a cleaning fluid. The housing has guide rails located in it for supporting a pair of plastic brush blocks, with the brushes thereof facing one another across a diameter of the housing. A removable cover is releasably attached to the top of the housing; and the cover has an elongated slot in it, which is aligned with the space between the brush blocks. The brush blocks have tapered flanges on the opposing edges for engagement between guide rails on the inside of the housing to permit the blocks to be easily inserted and then wedged in place within the housing. When the brushes wear out, the blocks are removed by lifting them out of the housing. Then they are replaced with new blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,953, issued to Dodson on Apr. 5, 1989, discloses a dual brush assembly specifically designed for cleaning both iron and wood type golf club heads. A small housing structure is provided and within that housing structure a pair of brushes is movably mounted. One brush is a relatively hard brush designed for brushing and cleaning the head of an iron type golf club. The other brush is a relatively soft brush and specifically designed for cleaning the head of a wood type golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,138, issued to Dodson on Sep. 17, 1985, discloses a golf club head cleaning machine that uses two pairs of cylindrical brushes—one pair for the irons, the other for woods. The brushes of each pair operate in close proximity and the cleaning is done in the areas of proximity. In these areas the bristles of the brushes move in opposite directions in order to reduce the structural loads on the joints between the heads and clubs. The brushes for the woods are accessible through an opening in the lower front of the machine and operate dry. The brushes for the irons are wetted and are accessible through a curtained slot which lies essentially in a horizontal plane and extends across the front and part way back on each side of the machine. This slot allows the club heads to be moved through the passage from one side of the machine to the other and therefore allows for using a conveyor to move the clubs through the machine. The curtains in the opening and slot prevent escape of debris and the cleaning liquid. The brushes for the irons mounted one above the other, are parallel to each other and to the front of the machine and are in a plane which is at an angle to the essentially horizontal plane of the passage such that the upper brush is closer to the back of the machine. The preferred angle is approximately 60 degrees. The brushes for the woods are also parallel to each other and to the front of the machine and are in a plane which is about 10 degrees out of vertical with the upper brush farther from the back of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,581, issued to Dodson on Sep. 25, 1984, discloses a washing device for automatically brushing and applying cleaning fluid to a soiled implement such as a golf club. The device has a cylindrical rotating brush, cleaning nozzles for directing jets of cleaning fluid axially along the peripheral surface of the rotating brush, and hood means enclosing at least one end of the brush to capture the undeviated portion of the cleaning jet. Portions of the cleaning jet and brush are exposed while the device is in use, permitting the progress of cleaning to be determined without interruption. In a preferred mode of the invention the axis of rotation of the brush is vertical, the jets of water are directed vertically upward, and the brush is driven by a turbine powered by the same water supply that provides cleaning fluid. A self-draining basin formed integrally with the hood can be disposed about the cleaning area. The cleaning jets are preferably taken from the housing of the turbine, and are formed by nozzles comprising holes in the upper portion of the turbine housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072, issued to Norwell on Aug. 7, 1984, discloses a cleaning device, particularly adapted for releasable attachment to a golf bag, to enable rapid and complete cleaning of golf clubs during play. The device preferably comprises a liquid container having a liquid spray means positioned therein; a retaining means which includes a sleeve for holding the container, a clip means for attaching to the top of the golf bag, and a support release; and a brush means. Lobes on the rear of the container engage the upper beaded edge of the wall of the golf bag preventing accidental displacement from the bag. Outwardly projecting portions on the sleeve conform to the rounded exterior of the bag and provide a fulcrum permitting the lobes to be pivoted away from the beaded edge by pressing against lower portion of the support release. By this arrangement, the whole device is securely fastened to the golf bag during normal play and club cleaning, and yet easy removal of the container and the associated brush and spray are permitted when required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,384, issued to Trojohn on May 24, 1983, discloses an efficient, durable and inexpensive golf club cleaner that comprises a pair of superimposed and connected plate-like brush-supporting members wherein one plate-like member is provided with a large centrally disposed rectangular recess and the other, which is substantially smaller, is provided with a registering central opening which is defined by a frame-like recess in the smaller plate-like member which is adapted to overlie and secure the edges of the back of a rectangular brush that is disposed in the aforementioned recess with the bristles of the brush extending through and projecting from the aforementioned opening. Means are provided for securing the smaller plate-like member to the larger plate-like member when the former is in assembled position; and also means for firmly attaching the larger plate-like member to a suitable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,810, issued to Harkess on Apr. 20, 1976, discloses a golf club cleaning apparatus that is capable of cleaning both right-handed and left-handed irons and woods and is also capable of cleaning the faces and the bottom of irons as well as the front driving face and sole plate of woods. A first opening into the apparatus is provided for right-handed clubs, and a second opening is provided for left-handed clubs, with each opening being designed to accept either a wood or an iron for cleaning of the same. The overall appearance of the apparatus resembles a golf ball sitting on a tee, with the upper portion being at least partially filled with a cleaning or washing liquid. A golf club is held in place after insertion through one of the openings into the device, with the bottom and back in contact with a receiving tray. Cleaning of the club head is effected by rotating a semispherical brush connected with an externally extending crank, with the brush being at least partially immersed in the cleaning liquid and maintained to contact with the front face of the club by a spring bias on the receiving tray urging the club front face in a horizontal direction toward the brush. The inlet openings into the apparatus are angularly spaced from the top of the apparatus so that a club inserted therethrough will have predetermined positioning with respect to the brushes within the apparatus to enhance club cleaning. In addition, a separate compartment is divided to accommodate foreign matter dislodged from club heads during cleaning, and this minimizes club damage during subsequent club cleaning operations.
None of the golf club cleaning devices known to those of ordinary skill in the art, however, provide the desired ease of manufacture; the multiple cleaning surfaces, the ability to be selectively disposed in the ground at a predetermined location associated with a golf course, practice range, or the like; the ease of use; the ability to be cleaned and/or partially replaced; the ability to provide advertising and/or information, etc. The golf club cleaning device of the present invention fulfills these needs, among others.